In the last few years, social media has rapidly emerged as a prominent medium for information dissemination. The potential to reach a large and geographically diverse audience along with the ability to upload multimedia data, such as still images and videos, has ensured that social media is now used for journalism, marketing, advertising, and even propagating political views. Its low barrier of entry allows not just large and well-funded organizations but also individuals to share and propagate their opinions and viewpoints with a global audience. In particular, social media is used to influence the public, persuade politically, and even radicalize. Social media sites are considered a potent tool to influence and attract new followers and there is a great need to detect and assess politically charged or otherwise persuasive social media content.